It Didn't Start With Hello
by gilmoregirl913
Summary: A cutsey little story of how I have Addison and Derek meet. Circa 1992ish. Oneshot. Addek.


**A/N: This is a scene I've had running in my head for a while, it's just a little oneshot. It's cutsey and fluffy and Addek. A time ago, circa 1992. The coffee shop is made up. Just a coffee shop.**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison sat in Jitters, waiting for her coffee to come up. Deciding to put her paper off until the night before lacked certain planning, but it had seemed smart at the time. It was only four in the afternoon, and ordering a strong cup of coffee would only improve the writing skills.

"Extra-large coffee, extra strong."

Addison stood up, and walked over to the counter. A young man of about 25 stood there, a cocky grin on his face. As Addison got closer, he took the coffee cup.

"Excuse me, that's mine."

The man shook his head. Addison couldn't help but notice the bright blue eyes hidden underneath his dark hair.

Addison snatched the coffee. "That's mine." She took a sip, leaving a faint pink line around the rim. "Do you want it now?"

The man took the coffee back and took a sip as well. He laughed at Addison's shocked face. "You didn't think that would deter me, did you? I mean, you took a sip. Oh God, someone call the doctor."

Addison was now irritated. "Take your damn coffee then."

This man would not be shot down. "No, it's yours."

"What are you doing?"

"I needed to see who would order and extra-large and extra-strong coffee. And then I saw it was the redhead and I had to talk to you." He paused. "Here, I'll buy you a new coffee."

Addison shook her head. "No, I'll be fine."

"I insist."

Addison sighed. "Fine."

"Great."

Five minutes later Addison was greeted with a steaming cup next to her already empty one.

"You drank that one cup already?"

Addison shrugged. "I have a huge paper due tomorrow."

The man looked at her notes. "It looks like you're real far." His tone was sarcastic and Addison couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I have a lot to do still. Thanks for the coffee. But can you...go?"

"Aw, come on, talk to me for five minutes. I mean, I just spent four dollars on a coffee for you. And I know you think I'm at least decent-looking."

"Fine."

"Fine? Perfect. I'm Derek. Derek Shepherd."

"I'm Addison Montgomery."

"I'm 26."

"I'm 25."

"I'm going to be in Med. School next semester at Columbia."

Addison looked up at Derek. "I am too."

"No way. What a coincidence." He smiled at her, and Addison felt her heart flutter. "So, Addison, what's your paper for?"

"Just a final credit. It's just on the research and development happening in medicine right now."

"Wow, sounds like a lot."

"Just a lot of research." Addison nodded to the stack of books next to her.

"Do you know what kind of doctor you want to be?"

"I want to be a surgeon."

Derek grinned. "Addison, I'm afraid to say it, but we're too much alike."

"Who's your favorite band?"

"The Clash."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Typical."

"Fine, who's your favorite?"

"The Smiths. And the Who."

Derek shook his head. "You are aware The Smiths aren't together anymore? And still, not as good as the Clash."

"Favorite book?"

"The Sun Also Rises."

"Hemingway? Really?"

"What, do you disapprove of him as well?"

"It's just so…so high school English."

"Fine, what's yours then?"

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Tell me that's not high school English."

"I'm just a sucker for good romance novels. I don't read much. So no, it's not. And besides, what girl didn't dream of a Mr. Darcy after reading it?"

"My sister Nancy found him a pompous ass."

"Did she read the book?"

"Three times."

"Well, most then."

Derek smiled. "Favorite movie?"

"The Way We Were. Or Casablanca. Or An Affair to Remember. Or The Godfather."

Derek laughed. "Odd twist you have there at the end."

Addison shrugged. "What about you?"

"Airplane."

"You're kidding."

"It's just hilarious."

"It's just stupid."

"So apparently while our careers are right on track, we have completely different interests."

"Apparently so."

"Go out to dinner with me."

Addison fell back in her chair. "What?"

"Come out to dinner with me next week. A week after that. Whenever. I know I might see you at med school, but I might not. Plus, I just want to see you again."

Addison's face flushed red.

"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be. It can just be for fun."

"Fun?"

"Like friends going out to dinner. We can go to a restaurant. Just to talk more. Because you have a paper to write."

Addison nodded, unsure of why she was agreeing.

Derek grinned. "Great. Write your number on this napkin." As Addison did, he continued talking. "I'll call you sometime soon, okay? And if you gave me a fake number, I'm going to be very angry with you."

"It's not fake."

Derek stood up, smiling. "Good then. Work on your paper. And I'll call you soon then. Who knows, we could find out we're perfect for each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**End**


End file.
